londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 118
History 18 November 1936: New route, Clapham Common to Mitcham Common via Clapham South, Clapham Park, Streatham Hill, Streatham, Streatham Vale and Rowan Road. This route replaced part of route 5 (Wanstead to Mitcham Common), which was diverted to Raynes Park. 7 January 1942: Extended from Mitcham Common via Commonside East, Mitcham, Wandle Road, Morden, Hillcross Avenue and Lower Morden to Raynes Park, replacing withdrawn route 50. 22 March 1969: Withdrawn between Morden and Raynes Park, replaced by new route M1. 27 April 1985: Converted to one person operation. 7 February 1987: Rerouted between Clapham Park and Streatham Hill Station via Thornton Avenue, in a swap with route 137. 6 January 1990: Withdrawn between Clapham Common and Streatham Hill (Telford Avenue), replaced by route 60. Extended during peak hours from Streatham Hill via Brixton Hill to Brixton. 10 August 1991: Sunday service converted to single deck. 3 February 1993: Monday-Saturday evening service converted to single deck. 29 January 1994: Extended from Streatham Hill to Brixton at all times. 23 March 1996: Monday-Saturday evening service converted to double deck. 30 August 1997: Sunday service converted to double deck. 30 April 2000: Sunday service converted to low-floor single deck. 3 February 2001: Contract awarded to London General. Converted to low-floor double deck at all times. Operators Route 118 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 18 November 1936-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-2 February 2001 *London General: 3 February 2001-present Garages Route 118 has been operated from the following garages: *Streatham (AK): 18 November 1936-27 October 1978; 7 February 1987-13 March 1992 *Merton (AL): 7 January 1942-21 March 1969; 3 February 2001-present *Brixton (BN): 20 July 1969-6 February 1987; 14 March 1992-2 February 2001 *Norwood (N): 15 March 1992-24 August 1997 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Brixton *Brixton Road / Brixton Police Station *Brixton Station *Rush Common *Brixton Water Lane *Blenheim Gardens *Jebb Avenue / Brixton Prison *New Park Road *Holmewood Road *Streatham Hill / Christchurch Road *Telford Avenue *Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill *Leigham Court Road *Mount Ephraim Road *Kingscourt Road *Becmead Avenue *St Leonard's Church *Streatham Station *Streatham United Reformed Church *Greyhound Lane / Streatham High Road *Streatham Common Station *Aberfoyle Road *Braeside Road *Greyhound Terrace *Rowan Crescent *Longthornton Road *Streatham Park Cemetery *Rosemead Avenue *Northborough Road *Robinhood Lane *Sherwood Park Road *Tamworth Park *Pentlands Close *Cedars Avenue *Three Kings Pond *Mitcham Fair Green *Glebe Court *Mitcham / Cricket Green *Mitcham Tram Stop *Bishopsford Road *Milner Road *The Drive *Morden Hall Road / Central Road *Aberconway Road *Morden Station Route departing Morden *Morden Station *Morden Hall *Morden Hall Road / Central Road *The Drive *Milner Road *Bishopsford Road *Mitcham Tram Stop *Gedge Court *Mitcham / Cricket Green *Glebe Court *Langdale Avenue *Mitcham Fair Green *Three Kings Pond *Cedars Avenue *Tamworth Park *Sherwood Park Road *Robinhood Lane *Northborough Road *Stanford Way *Longthornton Road *Rowan Crescent *Greyhound Terrace *Braeside Road *Streatham Common Station *Tankerville Road *Greyhound Lane / Streatham High Road *Streatham Station *St Leonard's Church *Becmead Avenue *Kingscourt Road *Mount Ephraim Road *Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill *Barrhill Road *Telford Avenue *Christchurch Road *Holmewood Road *New Park Road *Jebb Avenue / Brixton Prison *Blenheim Gardens *Rush Common *Lambeth Town Hall *Brixton Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Brixton Brixton Road, Brixton Hill, Streatham Hill, Streatham High Road, Greyhound Lane, Streatham Vale, Greyhound Terrace, Rowan Road, Manor Road, Commonside East, Commonside West, Upper Green East, Raleigh Gardens, London Road, Wandle Road, Morden Road, Morden Hall Road, Aberconway Road, London Road Route departing Morden London Road, Morden Hall Road, Morden Road, Wandle Road, London Road, Lower Green West, London Road, Raleigh Gardens, Upper Green West, Upper Green East, Commonside West, Commonside East, Manor Road, Rowan Road, Greyhound Terrace, Streatham Vale, Greyhound Lane, Streatham High Road, Streatham Hill, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road Timetable information ''Routes 118 and N133 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Brixton and Morden. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Brixton at 0125 and Morden at 0055 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Brixton at 0445 and Morden at 0355 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:London General Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Merton (AL) Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Streatham Vale Category:Buses serving Mitcham Category:Buses serving Morden Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Common Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham South Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Park Category:Buses formerly serving Lower Morden Category:Buses formerly serving Raynes Park Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes started in 1936